Trapped With Love
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Upon finding the one, a discarded intended,left for dead,& deemed to assist in destroying Naraku,detroying the path to his greed.Sesshomaru interferes,taking said mate as one of his own,enforcing what is expected of mates ,and those intended.Romance/humor
1. Chapter 1

Trapped With Love

~ Chapter One~

The Joke's On You, Reluctance To Be

By Inuyashas Youkai

The Skies were a bright blue, speckled with great fluffy clouds; almost like cotton candy, the atmosphere peaceful with one exception, and No demons to slay. It seemed that today would definitely turn out to be a good day . Almost . Maybe speaking if the exception wouldn't be apart of the equation, but doing that would take out all of the fun. Indeed, today would likely be most interesting of all days .

To think it all started with everyone's favorite clueless, In denial ,temperamental, and dense couples known to man. As it turns out they were engaged into one of their notorious screaming matches to the death ,or in other words until one was repeatedly face-planted into the the dirt ;really gives a new meaning towards:

_Telling someone to eat dirt._

Indeed after it was all said and done , Kagome returned to her time for a reprieve from their bout of stupidity only to return when the hanyou was forced to bring her back .Although this was time was different .Kagome had come back on her own ,and this time she not only appeared different but also acted different .

The girl came back in a light blue short Kimono and a a darker blue Haori, with a little makeup. Walking past the hanyou and straight to where she knew where Sango and Miroku were. Needless to say other than with the slight nod ,and hello she bestowed ,as she mumbled to him , and then left .. This kinda miffed him within his mild shock with the girl's odd behavior towards him.

Slightly curious ,Inuyasha followed her silently to let this one play itself out, while forgetting that tonight was the festival that they all were planning to attend. Sango quickly outside, as she overheard Shippo's cries signaling that Kagome was back, and met her friend in a hug with a similar Kimono but it was blue with a darker blue Haori. Miroku soon stepped out in a purple one while he eyed the hanyou to urge him quietly to go inside to change.

After a couple looks of confusion towards the monk ,Inuyasha finally got the message and left to change momentarily coming out in a black Kimono ,black haskama ,and a Grey Haori. Now almost sunset ,all four walked towards the center of the village where the festivities and lights were set and active. Soon it had come for Kagome to leave them as Kaede had called her from where she was ,leading her away from the three.

Only to return ,unknowingly but to Sango . Kagome was now dressed in a rather elegant silver kimono with a butterfly mask held in front of her face . Sango from where she stood winked at her to gain odd looks from the guys as the girl up front winked back before the soft music began to play. Kagome began to dance a old ceremonial dance that was a honor ,for Kaede requested her to do,and reading about it was confirmed that there was only part of it was slightly unknown to her . That was who would be the one to join her, and soon as she felt a shadow cast over her looking up Kagome got her answer.

Inuyasha had stood above her ,offering him his hand obviously against wearing the ceremonial mask ,Kagome slowly took her hand. Although this gave her a idea that would make the hanyou blush and at taking a page from from the book of Sango when she became dazed and snuggled against Inuyasha, before asking him to ditch Miroku and herself. Kagome laid her cheek against his chest , and then tightened her hold against the spot she held him , amongst the lower half of his waist ..

Feeling almost the subtle breath's upon her neck , beneath her inky nest of now curly locks, as it seemed as though the hanyou was merely taking a sample of her scent. Upon recognition , Inuyasha's lips were felt lifting to graze against the sensitively heated part of her skin in the crook of her neck before the words gently but huskily flew from his now parted lips..

" Kagome..."

Everything seemed to go well , at least until the hanyou tensed afterward , and claiming that he had to depart. As Kagome's eyes soon followed the direction the hanyou was heading within the skies were the known silvery white tendrils slithering on the gentle gusts of the winds carrying the wishes of her master..Carrying a slight pained expression for the smallest of moments knowing that this was how things were meant to be , before turning to invite another male within the village to join her , as her replacement had just.. Left..

Later after the festival died down , and the villagers celebrating in attendance soon followed in departure when taking notice of the lack in supply of the sake. Kagome , like the others before her after saying her farewell's to everyone left decided that she too would retire seeing as though Miroku and Sango went sometime ago, but against her wishes was asked to take a chaperone to escort her back , seeing as who would've normally was no longer with her, or in sight.. The man asked of this by Kaede as a favor was somewhat pleasant but not whom she wished to accompany her, but Kagome relented anyway and allowed the man Kaname to walk her back .

Once they arrived to the spot ,almost where Kaede's hut stood the man before they broke through the neighboring trees of Inuyasha's forest had other things in mind contributed by his inebriated state. Kaname had suddenly pressed up against her body until she was pinned against a tree , as his lips soon fell to nearly consume her flesh , where it was now exposed. Fighting against her slightly horny and dazed captor , Kagome after many failed attempts finally escaped from his hold. Unfortunately this is also where she found that him being drunk off of sacramental sake wasn't his only issue. This man was also had been overtaken by what would seem to be that of a moth demon , and one whom they had once had the misfortune of coming across.

_~Gatenmaru~_

" Kagome , how pleasant it is for me to embark on your presence once again .. I have thought of you since the last time we met, and I see you still carry the delicious sorrow,more than that of your friend .. Where is he may I ask? No matter my business solely is with you , Kagome.."

Upon Gatenmaru's presence felt gaining the distance closer , enough to wrap his fingers around her to lay on the low of her back , and entrapping her from escaping , Kagome unknowingly out of fear provoked a spark of light to burst forth and slam the moth demon into a far away tree. Without hesitation , Kagome then after seeing what had happened without knowing how or why, soon fled before the situation got more out of hand. A noise on her way to finish the remaining trek back to the hut where her friends where sleeping and oblivious to what had become of her , led her to something that with the events occurring previously, not so long ago, and found this wasn't the sight she was ready for..

Watching from a nearby tree, shaking like a leaf , with a emotion as her heart was shattered into pieces within the woman's chest . The tears falling without restraint as the pain became too much , stubbornly exposed against the carrier's will. Turning from the heartbreaking scene defeatedly walking aimlessly , through the wild brush caressing her flesh , and harshly leaving the evidence of deep abrasions amongst her legs. The sting wasn't felt as Kagome's body became numb to it's superior , and greater pain as her heart slowly became tainted with darkness.

Along the small edge , a subtle blackness emerging through it's pure light started to grow within . The reality pounding with the beat of her heart reaffirming it's painful truth , her hanyou decided to abandon her for his past love. Everything that had passed between Inuyasha and herself was a lie. Unbeknownst to her within her blurry unseeing eyes , forgotten it's use ,as her body was currently overcome with pain to notice what was anymore. Where she was , or the direction she went , mattered not , not no more, without the holder of her heart.

The woman came upon a clearing with a drop into a powerful raging waterfall's, flowing with the descending rapids, from the stream cutting through the earth to it's destination. If the woman cared to notice of her surroundings , Kagome would've thought it was beautiful. The way the moon cast it's pale light , soothingly caressing the scene and bathing the area with a ethereal glow .

Although besides escaping the deep wound within her chest , all the while with shock embedding itself just beneath her skin. Feeling nothing from the marring of her flesh due to exhaustion, the girl frantically searched to find the pain's cause , to destroy it , forgetting temporarily what had led heron this course. Stumbling over a fallen branch , the woman fell haphazardly to the grounds edge, hitting her skull on a sharp boulder, before her body flipped over , with the inertia of her fall , falling over the earth's ceasing , and soon becoming one with the cascading rush of water.

The water tossed her limp body from side to side carelessly as her crimson fluids faintly mixed with the bubbly foam of the clear liquid. Thrown to it's bottom depths until her body floated to break the small stream's serene silence , limply still. Kagome's heart already slowing as her chest had already replaced it's air with a large amounts of water , while her body was drowning , literally suffocating from the inside out. Kagome's form still not moving, frozen stiff, as she was thrown onto her stomach , with her face still embedded into it's silent deadly captor.

While the blood from her injuries still leaked out quickly around her so did the scent of death swirling , hovering over her , just waiting for the soon coming moment to strike. Within a nearby path leading up to the beautifully cruel scene , a stoic demon walking past to search out the whereabouts of his sought enemy Naraku , along with a child charge , and a small toad , as his confidant , passing through in toe. A scent overwhelming his senses led him on this path ton find possible clues as to Naraku's present location. Salt , pain , large amounts of blood , a tinge of lingering darkness emerging , and combined with something else that fueled his pyre, upon taking in the sight.

Poetically saying against the coming gusts of wind to pull the girl known to travel with his nit wit of a relation , Sesshomeru soon had the girl laying on his Haori amongst the solid ground to overlook her injuries,though it would seem as though that he , himself had gotten there just in time before death did finally take the only answer to assist in ending the endless abomination , which was Naraku.

Though after finding that once instructing Jaken to take his charge elsewhere, and doing something that the Inu demon couldn't explain himself as to doing the following actions , with the blunt sharpness of his fangs, sunk them deeply into the paling flesh of the human girl, and marking her as one of his possessions.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped With Love

~ Chapter Two ~

Trapped

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once moments had passed , the emotionally blind Inu Youkai soon discovered that once the miko had recovered , and transformed their was something he could not repair , for the damage was already done, and it's proof was evident the second her eyes fluttered open , and was able to make herself speak.

" Urrrgh .. Where am I? Um excuse me Mr Fluffy Dog , who are you? Do you know who I am ?"

" Miko , you will not address me as such , girl , for I am not my brother, this Sesshomeru forbids it, but will assist you , as you will do the same as this Sesshomeru. From what this Sesshomeru knows from the last we encountered , you were summoned by my brother as Kagome, though don't know what had occurred for you to be separated from him. "

" Alright , whatever , this Sesshomeru , that may take some time to learn but I will try .What I would like to know is who is this brother of yours , and if I traveled with him , I must not have been expendable enough for me to be where ever I am without him anywhere around , can you tell me why that is...I don't seem to remember ."

" Better , this Sesshomeru can accept though cannot mention everything because some is rather unknown and strange to see you in such a state but my brother , the one you once traveled with calls himself Inuyasha . The rest this Sesshomeru does not know , though don't feel it's anything of your doing because you are soon needed when the end calls upon it Miko girl. "

A foreign pain struck through the girl for a forbiddingly short time, as though somewhere it wasn't allowed to remember such when the name was spoken , while the fading pain was proof not to further attempt the reasons why or how, it was just so , and to think of it only brought with it unimaginable unspoken grief, before it was gone. Although her pained grimace was short it wasn't missed by the elder Inu Youkai standing in her presence.

" Who I am I to this brother of his, were we friends , or enemies?"

" It may not have been brought to your attention as of yet but you Miko are this Sesshomeru's brother's intended mate, as it speaks of it through the claim marked by my brother himself.. It says so just with your scent , as well as many other scents as well , only telling of your condition .. Miko , you are one of mine now , one with my pack as this Sesshomeru intends to bring this foolishness to an end but first whom is that stench that I sense , one with Naraku , whom dared touched what doesn't belong to them. What foul presence touched you miko!"

" Though I don't remember everything , I don't think I was ever stupid enough to believe that my so called whatever ya claimed me to be apart of would leave me alone if I was that important to them .I will do what you ask to assist you but that is all I will do for the trade of you saving me , thankful. As for what you ask , that I cannot give you the answer to because simply , I don't know..."

" Follow this Sesshomeru if you want to live , to the western lands , Jaken will take you with my charge Rin . I will break off to investigate this , and to rectify this mess , only Inuyasha could seem to procure .. "

Once watching the newly formed hanyouess with Rin , riding on Ah- un , and with Jaken on their tail towards the Western territory , Sesshomeru changed directions to seek out that of his brother , Inuyasha . Nearly a day had passed before entering the forest honoring his brother's name, and then soon standing within the huge mass of passing humans of this village , before finally standing in front of the crude structure carrying the faint scent of his half witted relation. Shortly after arriving ,a two tail snarling , and a fox kit came into his presence , with two oddly familiar humans now standing at the opening's frame to greet the unexpected visitor.

" This Sesshomeru knows that my brother was once here I implore you to speak of his whereabouts..Now!"

" Sesshomeru , you are correct in the fact that Inuyasha is not here , though before we tell you ,I must ask , why do you seek him? Our friend is out on a rescue mission searching for one of ours , unfortunately missing for a few days now , since we last saw her, and nothing has yet shown up to say what has happened to her as of late , but he is looking as we speak , while we were told to stay behind unless she came back. "A slightly dazed monk explained while recuperating from the well chosen path of grazing his obsession's bum shortly before the unexpected visit came

" This Sesshomeru believes he could assist in his cease of his search ,in trade maybe one could shed some light , as to why your missing pack was found in the state she was in , alone , unprotected. "

" Wait ! Are you saying that you found her?" Sango squealed happily knowing that he best friend and sister like companion was accounted for .

" Indeed , but you haven't explained to this Sesshomeru the answer's to which I seek..."

" Sesshomeru, I knew I smelt your rotting stench around here, what the hell are ya doing her ya bastard!" A scowling spat sent his brother Sesshomeru 's way as Inuyasha broke into the commotion involving his friends.

"Ahh , lil brother , how unpleasant it is to see you once again, and the only stench that I smell is the dying wretch that you still allow to follow around like a pathetic pup that you are , while more important matters fall to the wayside.."

" Inuyasha , Your brother found Kagome …."Sango cheered and made Inuyasha's well thought insult to fade away with the anger in exchange for the possibility the others felt to see her once again.

" Is this true , Sesshomeru?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly

"Indeed , I found your miko but as I told the others what this Sesshomeru demands to know why your intended mate was in the condition she was found?"

" She's okay isn't she? Inuyasha asked ignoring the shocked gasps of the other's standing in the immediate area , and at the time didn't want to provoke his brother in denying the fact if that meant they would get her back.

" Hmmph ! When you have a acceptable answer for this Sesshomeru , come find to speak it!"the Inu Youkai spat then turned to leave

"Wait! Dammit , Sesshomeru ! Don' t walk away I am not done with you, bastard!"

" It seems that I misread the scent this Sesshomeru picked up on the girl , but be assured that this will be corrected by this Sesshomeru! Are you prepared to give the answer sought?"

" Damn you ! Fine what ? The last I saw her was at the stupid festival before …. Shit !"

" What?"

" Before I had other things I had to attend to , I saw to it that Kaede had someone escort her back , and I haven't seen her since..."

" What were these things more important to attend to than that of your chosen ?"Sesshomeru seethed

" Kagome is not my chosen mate , ya bastard, and what I had to do has no business of yours..."

" Her scent speaks differently pup, even after death also made its claim, luckily this Sesshomeru had came across to stop it in time or any time later she would be no longer among the living ...Still would like to keep up this deceitful charade , when it is known for a fact for anothers benefit , your lying , maybe next time it will be too late mutt! "

" Sesshomeru , look may I have a word with you , regardless of Inuyasha's feelings on the situation I would very much like to know what happened to my sister?" Sango spoke aloud over the brothers rant

" Demon slayer , she is now safe , alive , but she is no longer as you might have known her . This Sesshomeru had to do what was required of me to save the miko as she will be needed in a cause, the girl no longer remembers , as her injuries made her forget them, actually the miko doesn't know much of anything, anymore . "

"Damn you Sesshomeru , ya bastard , tell me you didn't do what I think you did ?" Inuyasha raged forcefully as his eyes reflected his heated emotions , as his demon bashed within him to beg for release.

" This Sesshomeru did what was necessary , she is now hanyou , and will remain under my protection until such time her part to be played comes to pass.."

" The hell she will , over my dead body ! You have done enough damage already "

" This Sesshomeru doesn't see where you , lil brother have much of a choice now do you, and the damage you refer too is only the fault of your own , as her intended to assure of her safety , and wasn't until other measures had to acted upon that those privileges were removed from you , and then granted to the packs alpha..This Sesshomeru.. "

" Bastard!"Inuyasha soon had to step away from the presence of his brother , and too move to a place where he could ensure that Sesshomeru wouldn't be able to leave until Kagome was returned to where she belonged , with them , with him. So Inuyasha leapt into a nearby tree to calm himself before he spiraled into a irreversible transformation, while still listening to the others below.

" Sesshomeru , we would like to see her if we could " Miroku asked

" Miroku ! " Sango spat

" What ? "

" Don't you get it , to save Kagome , Sesshomeru claimed her as his mate ..."

" This Sesshomeru , did in fact claim the miko as his own , but not as mate .. I will find suitable mate for her though when it's felt to be time but that time isn't now.. This Sesshomeru will allow for both the Monk , Demon Slayer , and the Fox Kit to see the Miko once she has recuperated for she is still weak , as well as get her accustomed to everything that is now hers. Though until my brothers problem is rectified he under no circumstances be within smelling distance to what is mine.. There is another problem that needs correcting regarding Kagome , as this Sesshomeru's bond with her has strengthened was able to retrieve the information when she was not because of her injuries, and would require both of your assistance in achieving,but first does the name Menomaru mean anything to you?"

" Menomaru why would that piece of shit have anything to do with this... ?"Inuyasha sneered , still battling the demon within to gain access to it's mate.

"Ahhh , so you do in fact know of this Menomaru?"

" I just said I did , Dammit ! Now what does he have to do with Kagome!"

" Everything . At least so far aside from the part that you play in things little brother... It would seem as though the person from the village that you had Kaede look after Kagome as you should have in the first place , was possesed by someone working with Naraku ,and going by the name of Menomaru ..Even further one taking a great interest in her for something to go as far to go through all of this to take what was not his .."

" Mate. Want Mate . Take me to Mate. Now ! "Inuyasha's eyes bled a fiery crimson as the beast broke free from it's long sealed prison, as his husky timbers soared to new heights in ferocity..

" Ah , so she' s your mate now , this Sesshomeru thought that you claimed that she wasn't...Soon brother you will see the miko once , when it is that you find and choose to be in your place , with the one whom you continued to disown for another, as your chosen mate..."

Inuyashas demon couldn't resist any longer as to restrain himself against attacking the one whom kept what was his from him, especially after finding the knowledge of the condition she was in, and when she was missing from his side for too long . Although every time his elongated , and sharpened claws landed to swipe, attacking the one he saw as a threat to his mate , the said opposed moved too quickly to escape his intent , and in the end making him all the more angrily hateful.

" This Sesshomeru must be taking his leave now as his posessions are waiting for him to care for them , but will be in touch when the hanyou is well enough for a visit, and when her safety can be enforced"

Regardless of how many times Inuyasha's demon tried to stop his brother's departure ,it was useless for every attack was done in vain, having no effect in ceasing his continuous movement to leave. Though still the transformed hanyou never faltered in his attempts to do just that until he knew he would be able to see his Kagome once more, and now when in his unstable state would've been the desired time to do so, but his brother refused . So in the end all all of them were forced to watch the only one knowing of Kagome's condition and whereabouts disappear into the distance , invoking what had to be doen as alpha to make sure that his pack was cared for , and that meant forcing Inuyasha to take what the hanyou knew was truth but denied it for so long ..

'The games to be played were now over but the chaos from the coming war is just about to begin...'

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped With Love

~ Chapter Three ~

Curiosities Of A Newborn Hanyouess

& The Warring Hanyou

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Warring Hanyou~

Thereafter , following the unexpected visit from that of his brother Sesshomeru , the hanyou went on a slight slashing spree once it had become known that the likes of him would not be able to , once his sibling made up his mind regarding the miko , it wouldn't be otherwise..

"Dammit !" the hanyou seethed after removing much of the forrest that was his gain with his wrath...

Seeing that the destruction that his rage over the situation , in fact had done nothing to change that of what was, the hanyou then fell to his kness to them punch violently his fist repeatedly against the hard soul, blooding his fingertips, but that hadn't mattered , what was still the same had. Hearing a subtle brush from within the trees , suddenly turning , and finding that of his friends standing their smiling at him supportively . While taking in their eyes the hanyou knew that at least if not for his mate's presence , he had in fact had theirs, and although it would'nt starve off the demon within for long in his fight to regain control , in the end retrieving said mate, though for now it would have to do..

Walking towards them to thank them for their friendship , in the only way he knew now , and that was to scutinize then for their happy mood , silly as it was , it was all he had not to turn , chasing his mate down anyway.

"What are you so happpy about eh? Has Sango finallly knocked your shit out of of your skull through your damn nose !"

" Inu Yasha cut the shit ! Is what your brother said true ? I mean can you tell without seeing her that he's claimed her ?" Sango screamed with her demon poised high , and aimed for the hanyou's head..

"Though I don't have to , Sesshomeru doesn't like just going about saying things he doesn't mean ... I mean he hates me , but we all knew that ! But yes .. Sango I can tell , and yes it's true .. I can smell a faint part of Kagome on my brother, and while it's only apart , because I am rather quite sure it's changed now , but from what I can see , Sesshomeru has claimed Kagome.."

" Is that serious I mean Sesshomeru doesn't like humans either , yet he claimed one I don't get it ?"

"Kagome isn't seen as just a normal human to the likes of my brother , just like she isn't to me .. Both of us know that she is special, nothing will happen to her now , she'll be safe, though for me yes, this is serious ..

"Yes , Inuyasha .. But what Lord Sesshomeru said about her being your intended mate also true" Miroku teased .

In response the hanyou turned to look into the sky , as his eyes began to flicker within themselves between that of crimson , and amber, but after a moment passing , without looking in their direction , Inuyasha answered with a slight nod of his head, before his voice could voice could catch up , openingly speaking about it freely.

"Yes , she is .. Though I don't know how that will be now with her present condition, she doesn't even know who I am .. Not that the memories I gave her are worth remembering , or anything , but I won't give up on her , cause she's never given up on us ...

~ Curiosities Of A Newborn Hanyouess~

Waking , following a afternoon nap while grazing in the grass, Kagome stretched like a cat would against the cool soil. Then squating , before standing tall , as her now silver streaked onyx flowed fluidly down her back to erotically frame around her form , and where it ended just about touched the end tip of her newborn tail , swaying back and forth happily. Continuing on the path set by that of the one that had staken claim on her , now being this Sesshomeru, or at least what he like to call himself.

Once coming the place she had been summoned to wait , as she looked at the view from the overlooking balcony , Kagome saw that she now placed herself , upon Sesshomeru's command.

"Tell me Kagome , what do you see?"

" Dirt. Grass . Possibility for death .." Kagome shrugged ..

"Hn .. Close your eyes , and tell me what you smell ?"

"Everything .. I smell flowers, trees, and some I can't identify ? What are they?Ewww! I smell dog shit !"

"Excuse me ? "

"I smell dog crap! Or Is It Wet dog? I am not sure exactly but it's aweful ! What is it!"

"Would you like this Sesshomeru to show you, Miko ?"

" Miko , Why do you keep calling me that ? I mean didn't you say I was Kagome?"

" Indeed , but you were also a Miko , before you were forced not to remember , but we'll get to that later , first we train , and first you are going to learn to learn to use your nose for alot more things than dog shit , crap ,or crap. It's all the same to me , It's what's meant to be not touched , and thrown away .."

"Is that why the one you said was your brother , and this Inuyasha , threw me away as his mate..."

"Inuyasha, is merely a rather dense creature , Kagome .. He just doesn't know any better.."

"So that's why you took me as yours , cause you do?"

"Indeed Kagome , you quite a power to be reckoned with, that should be be respected , as one our my pack. Now let's go , there's lots to do.."

It had been some time , and so with the sole purposes teach the young hanyouess , the youkai lord felt that it would benefit her , if she was doing it where she may gain comfort doing it ,and tormenting his half wit brother in having a small connection with that of his mate..

Once walking towards that of where her master led, Kagome allowed her eyes , and nose take in everything that to her was new. At one point coming to a familar sight within the enclosure of a forest , and it was one that still hold the chill of the still early morning cool , as she trailed her fingertips across the stone lips of a rather strangely placed empty well. Stranger still , the young hanyouess , also found a faint scent hovering over it's visage , and one oddly familar to her own, or one she might have had..

Turning to crouch defensively towards the noise coming in through the other side of the now decimated treeline . Staring curiously at the one , tilting her head slightly as to ponder the one now slowly approaching them , whose amber orbs looked intently into hers with a pained expression , then was able to note the simularites between that of her master, and the man now standing still a distance away ..

Looking at Sesshomeru , as to question it , and if she would be safe with his attempt to close the gap, hesitantly. With the answering nod , Kagome settled some, and allowed the man trailing his movements to near them . Although her slight nervousness towards the situation wasn't missed by either male ,as both observed her while this was taken place, even though on different sides of the coin , and had opposite reactions to the one she portrayed.

~ Intended's Returning Visit ~

A familar but expectantly different scent came to lure his attentions over to the presence that called it , unknowningly . The hanyou leapt down , and found his theory to be correct , that it was true of his intended's return. Seeing her now after all this time was truly a sight, and had proved that what his brother had done to prevent her from death . It was appreciated , but it wasn't only that she took his breath away with the mere sight of her , because she always did that, but it had been that she was still here, among the living, now in some respect with him, even though she hadn't a clue to who he was.

The hanyou watching her , as his brother had , wasn't sure of how he felt about the scent that he caught coming from Kagome, as she took in the sight of him. It was as though she was for a moment afriad of him, scared of what he'd do to her, but he would take that as penence , for her , even though the thought hurt to let sink in. Even after she had gotten the okay from his brother , as though his permission to proceed , was greater than his own , was accepted , along with the pain it brought .

Regardless , Inuyasha intended to see this through , and he wouldn't stray, or turn away , for her hanyou nature , even if she knew it our not , was watching his every move to test him , as a prospect of a mate. Walking past a patch of flowers , as he went , letting his collased fingers graze , and then with his eyes still connected with hers , grasped ahold of a bunch to offer her , as to show his affections , once he came within the hanyouess's presence..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped With Love

~ Chapter Four~

~ Breadcrumbs Of A Torn , Forgotten Past ~

By Inuyashas Youkai

Soon coming to watch along the sides , alerted them of her presence , by Shippo, Miroku , Sango , and Kirara , all looked on at what was before them in awe. Not only how beautiful Kagome was a Inu hanyou, but that of how they saw react to her as a intended hanyou mate, it was too surreal , as it was oddly welcome to observe . Even so that while a certain youkai's brows were even raised when it was obviously noted by the demons in the group of a certain smell of death , and one that Kagome had gave a rather interesting reaction to her announcing the presence of a past haunt for the young miko, now hanyou..

Kikyo

'I know Sesshomeru , I know Kikyo's here, and I can tell Kagome knows , even though she hasn't noticed yet , cause she hasn't figured out her scent .. I won't leave my mate , not this time ' Inuyashas voice flowed within that of his brother's mind , and at his nod , the hanyou continued with enacting on his claim.

Just after that was said , it happened ... For Kagome picked up on the foul scent..

"Ew ! What smell 's like dog shit again this time mixing with rotten soil .." Kagome called while shielding her nose with her Haori , much simaular to that of her Lord Sesshomeru.

"Kagome ..What have this Sesshomeru told you about using your nose ..?"

" That it's used for more than sniffing things that are too be thrown away like dog shit .."

But as the hanyou now stood in front of her slighty, only a few paces away , the hanyouess also rememebered something else that her lord had said , though at the time Sesshomeru had long forgotten , because at the time didn't think it would be a arising issue ..

Boy was he ever wrong , to undestimate the hanyouess, in remembering..

Then ...Kagome finished her sentence in a pained whisper, as Inuyasha 's voice spoken his hello , introducing himself to that of his intended..

" Thrown away like my lords relation , threw away Kagome, because he couldn't see me like Sesshomeru did.."the hanyouess's voice lingered quietly over the forced silence .

Then .. without thinking about what she had just said , the hanyou said

" Kagome... Here these are for you , my name is Inuyasha, I'am Sesshomeru's .."

"I 'am sorry my Lord . I gotta go ...!"

And with that Kagome ran into the trees, with the knowing screams following her..

"Kagome ! "

"What the hell did you tell her ya bastard.."?"

After for a moment appearing shocked , the same stoic expression came once again on his face , as he then turned towards that of his brother with a smirk.

" I only told her the truth when she asked for it .. It was her alone that put the two together, after she gained the knowledge of what happened to her when she was well enough to handle that knowledge .."

"What exactly did you say ?"

"This Sesshomeru was teaching her to learn the follow her nose , in anything other than shit, and while she had another name for it I told her that it was all the same because neither should be touched , both should be tossed .. Then she asked if it was the same when that of the one that left her alone , and I answered it in the ojnly way I knew ... the truth that you dont know yet how to see your intended.."

" You bastard ! " Inuyasha walked from them to where he knew his intended to be., and ignoring that of the others calling for him..

Upon coming to the sight of his intended curled about on the hut's floor , and currently snuggling with that of her old sleeping bag, and then slowly kneeling next to her , before he spoke.

Although it was her voice that interupted his.

"Inuyasha , is it ?"

"Yes ... "

"The one who knew me before I forgot everything?"

"Yes.."

" May , I ask you a question?"

" Yes ..Of course , and I will answer you , But some might be hard to undertand because you don't remember ..."

" I think what I want to ask is pretty simple .."

"Alright then ...Ask "

" What's wrong with me?"

" What ? "

"I don't your deaf , actually I think you heard me fine ..If you don't wanna answer it then just say so .. Don't lie!" Kagome corrected before raising herself on her haunches to leave , before Inuyasha yanked her back to prevent her from leaving ..

"Please Don't .. I don't think I could handle it again.. I will answer , and yes I heard you just I was shocked that you would ask that question , because there's nothing wrong with you! Why would I chase you as a intended ..."

"It wasn't always this way , Inuyasha .. Even though I may not remember things I still feel them , and the feelings tell me this ..."

"Your right it hasn't been always this way.. "

"Why ..? Why did you leave me alone , Inuyasha , to die , and then now in the next breath you want to claim me as a mate ,as if I held some meaning for you , all lies ,and for what? I don't know ..."

" Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed painfully remembering what it was that had only started it all..

"Kagome ... Back then I made a mistake , one that made you go away when I lost you , and there isn't a day that I don't think of the day that you died with regret.. It's because of that day , Kagome that not only had I lost my best friend , I had also lost my intended lifemate , and I could never expect you to ever understand the pain I have , because of my mistake ..I still intend to carry out with my claim , but I wait until you are ready ."Inuyasha painfully hissed through his words , as he needed to say , wanting to make her understand..

~ Silence ~

" May I ask about what you are thinking about Kagome ..?" the hanyou asked curiously..

" Umm... Really ? You want to know ..?"

" Yes , I wouldn't have asked if I didn't ?"

" Could we not talk about this ? I mean , do I have to chose now ? I came here being promised that I would have fun , learning how to track scents , and I wanna learn but this it's not fun, it's sad .. I don't want to feel sad Inuyasha , I wanna be happy.."

"Take all the time you need Kagome, just know that when your ready, I will be waiting , and that I will accept that only If I could have a hug .. ? I haven't seen you in so long , and I ... I missed you.."

Without words his answer came in the form of his simple request being answered in the action that the hanyou asked for ..

A hug from his hanyouess..

" Kagome , always remember .. No matter what you do , just know that I chose you , and it's always been you , even though you were made to feel otherwise by my stupidity .. I love you... There's no one else , but you for me .. I only ask that one day that you would grant me the chance to prove it too you.. K ?" Inuyasha mutter from within the embrace..

" Uh huh .. I will try.. "

"That's all ask for you to remember that or try , at least ...Come on ya ready ? So what has he showed you so far about scents ? "

"Just started actually .."

"Oh Hell .. Alright we better get started I think we are starting from scratch .."

" Yep ! "

" Wait ! "

"Yea ? What is it ?"

Though her answer went unswered with exception of the passionate kiss he planted , reaking havoc on her lips , as her body was now pinned against the hut wall...When they parted , Kagome had place a look or curiosity , and confusion as she now looked speechless at the male hanyou still holding her, with his forhead against hers..

"Nothing's wrong Kagome, just do you know how long I've wanted to do that !"

"Nope !"

"Seems like forever , Kagome ! Lets go find Sesshomeru !"

_Why is it that I wanna believe him, but everytime I think about it , this pain comes , and I almost feel scared to be near him somehow .. I wonder why .. Could It be because ofthis mistake , the one he was talking about earlier?_

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped With Love

~ Chapter Five ~

Fraying Cords

By Inuyashas Youkai

Coming to the spot where Inuyasha had smelled that of his bastard brother, but had also came to face another , and one that wasn't a welcomed presence at the moment, for it was Kikyo. The hanyou felt Kagome begin to pull her hand from his , in order for her to run away again , but Inuyasha wouldn't have it . His intended mate would learn her place , as Kikyo would then be forced to know hers within his life . Although , after the hanyou made it clear with his firm hold of her hand that he was not going to let her go , the other had then spoke ..

"Inuyasha ..."

"Kikyo..."

"Why didn't you come ? I summoned you long ago , and it went ignored , so I came to find the reasons why..?"

"Kikyo , I-"

"Inuyasha ..." Kagome's whisper broke through the ongoing conversation between the hanyou , and the undead miko..

"What , Kagome ?" Inuyasha frustratedly spat .

"Let me go ! "

"No ! I already told you I won't , not anymore !"

Needless to say that the hanyou was being stubborn in this , and somehow she knew that he might , so Kagome then allowed some of her emotions get the better in order to bring about a transformation, just a little bit. It wasn't that she wanted to get away from the hanyou or her friends , but the feelings that being in the presence of this woman in front of her with Inuyasha was telling her to run away. Soon , Kagome felt a liquid bubble up , forming around her fingertips , and then running down the length of her hand before Inuyasha had screamed in pain , releasing her hand.

Though the second , Kagome had decided to move away from the immediate area , a swirling wind had then broken through the trees, and the new presence brought Inuyasha to stand before her , as she was now placed behind him. A crimson glare pointed towards the newcomer entering , as a violent snarl passed from Inuyasha's quivering lips with rage towards the wolf placing a threat to his place among his intended's side .

"Heya Mut- Oh shit ! What the fuck's going on here !"

"Wolf , if this Sesshomaru was you , I would stay put ..."

"Sesshomeru what is going on ?" Sango asked quietly .

" To Inuyasha , Kouga stands to be a threat to his intended, as he too has placed a will to claim upon her , and with all that is occuring presently my brother transformed to force Kouga to stand down until his mate understands , but that won't happen till he actually see's the miko , as his true mate ."

"So were at a stand still .. " Miroku provided .

"As a matter of speaking yes , or until one of them is killed by the other , it will remain that these two will be split, among these four until either the obvious threat is obliterated instinctually , or choses to stay as they are now , but sooner or later it will pass into the inevitable .."

"You don't mean ... "

"Yes , demons won't stand to share their prospective mates for long , especially Inu's ,either it will become where it comes down to a choice between two , one :To allow themselves to be destroyed to escape the link between the two intended mates for the sake of the other, or two: destroy the threat ...Can you see where this Sesshomaru's getting at ?"

Inuyashas snarling , and growling towards the wolf had grown exponetially towards the regards of keeping his mate , while Kagome standing behind him had seemed to be taking the opposite path than that of her intended. A arrow quickly passed in between the two distraut mates to separate them , and immediatley shot another before anyone could do anything to stop it aiming it in their direction , but Kagome at the last minute acted in efforts to save her intended , and second to escape the very thing that at the time bound them.

Once the arrow hit , piercing through her chest , and suddenly hearing her pained gasp , reverberate against the hollows of the trees , the hanyou changed his target towards the one who had sent the arrow . The demon within Inuyasha emerged fully now , as his eyes darkened with malice for the woman he know longer knew as Kikyo , but as the threat that dared to harm what was his, and then abrubtly took his leap to pounce , ferousiously. The others quickly gathered encircling Kagome , to attempt to pull the arrow , but it wasn't until Sesshomaru melted the blunt object , dissolving it from her person ..

Kouga had soon started to follow them as to see if he could lend any assistance, but once his scent even came close to linger with Kagome's , Inuyasha made to stand in front of him once again snarling visciously at him, in warning.. Afterwards, turning from the wolf, then moving in a quickened pace back to the woman lying on the ground , and pulling her close to him taking his injured intended away from them .

Once placing them where Inuyasha believed to be safe , the hanyou again re-emerged , releasing him from his demons hold, overcome with shock with what he found , and from it gained a idea of what had occured.. Then came the anger in regards to what Kagome had tried to do , as for the first time the memories of it were freely given to see , and while he was fighting to protect it , Kagome was trying to destroy the bond between them , for what she believed was for his sake, unknowingly ..In response to what he knew she had tried to have done , and luckily failed this time , did something that no one had ever come to expect from the half demon, instead of spouting off like he normally did, as he held her tightly .. Inuyasha cried .

" Inu Yasha?" Kagome gasped softly, returning to her natural hanyou state .

"Kagome, don't you never , ever do something like that again, do you hear me !" the hanyou panted in between sobs , splaying hanyou kisses on her where ever he could reach..

"..."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped With Love

~ Chapter Six ~

Strained

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Last Time:_

_Once placing them where Inuyasha believed to be safe , the hanyou again re-emerged , releasing him from his demons hold, overcome with shock with what he found , and from it gained a idea of what had occurred.. Then came the anger in regards to what Kagome had tried to do , as for the first time the memories of it were freely given to see , and while he was fighting to protect it , Kagome was trying to destroy the bond between them , for what she believed was for his sake, unknowingly ..In response to what he knew she had tried to have done , and luckily failed this time , did something that no one had ever come to expect from the half demon, instead of spouting off like he normally did, as he held her tightly .. Inuyasha cried ._

_" Inu Yasha?" Kagome gasped softly, returning to her natural hanyou state ._

_"Kagome, don't you never , ever do something like that again, do you hear me !" the hanyou panted in between sobs , splaying hanyou kisses on her where ever he could reach.._

_"..."_

_TBC..._

Until Now...

Feeling the shiver coursing down her spine , and to then join the feeling of unknown heartache, Kagome was somehow confused towards the sadness she felt coming off the male holding her with such care presently, and not anytime soon expressing the will of letting her go. It was with this that Kagome voiced it brokenly with a statement pleaded to its understanding into the darkening quiet.

"But , Inuyasha threw away Kagome.. Left her alone to die, so I doubt now would be any different, to let Kagome go away .."

A piercing whine broke out after the true statement was born into words , as the hanyou nudged the hanyouesses's chin , and nuzzling into it bearing a desperate , heartfelt apology. Knowing between them together , and separately , that what was said was fact, as with its telling of past events there was absolutely nothing changing it. Even while , only one knew the exact circumstances around it , the other just felt the pain arising from the result . Although the last part was something that simply , the hanyou couldn't find it within himself to do , and so with tears falling from his eyes allowed his head to slowly fall upon her shoulder , then against the spot where he frantically begged with his motions in submitting to his intended , as his snout was softly grazing her neck , while shaking his head , negatively.

"I can't deny to anything I may have already done , but I won't let myself to repeat that mistake , I cannot let you go away, not this time .. Please don't ask me too .. "

" I am sure that when Iam gone , and bear no reminders to anyone to what was that I can't remember or just wanna resist knowing now , you will forget me in time.."

Although before Inuyasha had the chance to chastise her in her mislead notions about how much she truly meant to him, even with the sharpened invisible blade twisting further inside deeply , a noise of intrusion immediately gave cause for redirection for whomever it was , and was simply too comfort him until the threat of losing what was deemed his by his mate herself was resolved. Quickly turning to catch the sight of one rivaling for the place by his mate's side , Inuyasha once again placed Kagome behind him to protect her , as well as to prove to her of his need to have her . Then, falling back within the controlling reigns of his inner beast , Inuyasha flew towards the skies to leap towards the male daring to take what was his away, Kouga, just by his intent of entering their private moment.

Inuyasha, now completely transformed , relinquishing to the demands of his demon rushed violently towards the unwanted intruder in order to make his stand known to his rival, but kept one ear poised sharply upon the movement of approach , and nearing a shortened distance that was for him to close to his mate for comfort, especially of who it was closing in upon her. Kikyo. It was also for the steel tip pointed swiftly in Kagome's direction , and quickly encased in spiritual power aiming to purify her where she defeatedly stood, decisively giving herself up to the attack threatening her to sacrifice , then releasing from the bond already set in motion , as she was tied irrevocably to the hanyou male. Although , even if Inuyasha was torn as to what he should do , even in his wild nature felt tied with the appearant stalemate that had come about, but not for the reasons one may think. Listening atomately, Inuyasha gained from not only their conversation between the two miko's , but also the words swimming around his mate's head as he continued to fight against the brain dead wolf, seeing the permanent damage that he , himself inflicted upon his mate's being for remaining for so long ,occupying the state of utter stupidity.

'Fuck!' Inuyashas demon raged sadly.

" Why isn't this a surprise to see my pathetic copy at her very worst .." Kikyo snickered evilly then continued while posing her arrows tip in her direction .

" How about letting me taking you out of your misery?!" The undead miko taunted , while giving her a out , not paying attention to the twin pairs of eyes centering themselves upon her.

Burnt amber eyes swirled with a cinnamon sparkle had then looked blankly upon the woman seemingly seeking her attention with her words fallen into her hanyou ears, but as the cold woman looked into her confusedly lost depths while Kagome looked up at her from her spot somewhat further behind the battling transformed Inu-hanyou. Smiling wickedly as it was known to the woman willing to destroy the abomination waiting for its demise so willingly, even pleading without as to knowing as to why .

Vehement growls permeated the nearby area , as three gave a rather strict warning towards the miko aiming to taking the hanyouess in front of her out of existance , and what the very action would do, even while said creature was begging for the cold bitch to so with the lure of her defeated eyes.

Death would come for her shortly after , Kikyo would even take such action , if she so chose..

While Inuyasha's demon fought wildly to end his warring point to his rival before it was too late in case he had to intervene unless he could get his mate to know her place , and not being so willing to toss it away , as he initially with regret let her go. All the while , his hanyou counterpart reached out solely for his mate against the ties that bond them , thus presently weakening for the path she so sought with her death, one that the hanyouess only begged for to escape them. Already feeling the effects of the loss of her slipping away from him, Inuyasha with the thundering pain coursing to rip along his insides , started to realize how dire of a situation this standstill was becoming , and was becoming weakened by their renewed separation, then finally seeing Kagome for what she truly was. Appearing , as if with her poise subdued, leaving herself open for the near convinced opposite of her, giving into the freedom she wished for her to freely give from him, in forcing Inuyasha to let her go once more.

"Kagome , listen to me ..." Inuyasha coursely spoke within himself heaving deeply.

Looking towards the painful sight , seeing the light of her eyes fading with , to her the resolution of a bittersweet peace , one that was now colliding , and blending in with her defeated aura , and distraughtly pained , but confused scent. It was known that Kikyo wished to give into her desires , just not why the bitter being in front of her wanted too , but when the rushing of a impending arrow struck, everything stilled silent , as the three snared , and their attention was no longer on their opponent but on the miko willing to give in to the hanyouess's near deadly blow.

Seeing his mate being tossed back slightly in the force of the hit from the bow readily struck her with a minimal amount of spiritual energy, for Kikyo couldn't imagine she'd start with much , as she wanted his mate to suffer before Kagome would be able to leave like she wanted, but when the sparks from the arrow began to infiltrate her being burning her alive with the wild hot flames licking at her soul, Inuyasha felt it. A sudden whine cried out in worry , as he felt like before the pain tearing her apart within , with just the damage he caused , but now .. Now this was just , so much worse seeing her like this , and hearing the shrill of cries announcing the pain she felt because he felt it too.

" Kagome..."

Finding the answering response to his plead , unanswered , but only seeing her beautiful eyes look at him dizzily before rolling back into her eyelids , shortly before her form shuddered against itself , then started to collapsed backwards , and falling limply in slow motion with her hair flowing behind her , to the ground.

" No! " Inuyasha snarled vehently.

Growling maliciously , Inuyasha turned his eyes bleeding with a lethal intent , and follow by the moronic wolf, as the Dai Youkai only stood idly by watching that of his diminished sibling falling into himself towards his demonic side , to protect what was his, because it was the hanyou that was starting to see how his mate was truly being taken sight of within his eyes, even though his human half was still urging him to protect them both , the request was immediately ignored shoving the annoyance behind him , then prior to him losing the chance of not actually knowing how for the excuse of losing her again.

Tortured with the feeling of overwhelming agony set aflame within then venturing outwards to devour him whole in his rage , as the beast then collided with the cold bitch that then flew back away from the precious being thrown to the ground before her, and went quickly to pick her up with care , snuggling her to his chest , while ripping the blunt objects from her , tossing them away from them.

" Why the fuck Sesshomeru !? Were you trying to get her killed ?! " Inuyasha screamed lividly at his brother once he calmed slightly to return to himself while holding his intended closely within his arms.

"Lil brother , the bitch is fine Inuyasha , and I would've stepped in if her injuries would've became a issue , but they were not , as she is directly tied to me until further notice, besides there are still very much you need to learn pup.."

" What the hell ?! And you were going to use her , as a test subject to teach me ! "

" It was a option to let you see what I can feel has already begun, and not a moment too soon before I had to step in Inu Yasha . How fortunate the dog can learn new tricks.." Sesshomeru continued to prod that of his younger step sibling as to show him what he only started , but not comletely seeing.

" Fuck off Sesshomeru , ya bastard!" Inuyasha then quickly leapt away with his treasured bundle in his hold to get away from the madness for abit, but not before embarking of a threatened warning for whomever dares to follow , will in fact to torn limb from limb , regardless whom it was.

Effortlessly gliding through the forrest glades , the hanyou proceeded to carry his intended with himself to be hidden far away in his opinion in the case of one daring to follow anyways , it would be somewhere it would take longer than the effort possesed by either of the ones to possibly try , than to actually find them. Gently descending further to land , Inuyasha then tightened his grip around her and continued his trek on foot until he found quite the sight in front of him , as it was also with his nose proving it uninhabited by humans for miles around. A proud smirk grew on his face , then settling her with him in a long ago abandoned cave , and started to work on getting a fire going , but as he had with the light of the flames kissing her form Inuyasha was even further seeing her in a new light.

" Kagome " Inuyasha whispered stroking his fingers lightly over the intriguing attributes upon her, but was awed in the sight of her alluring face , and all carrying his bloodlines features , fangs poking out cutely from her pouty lips , as well as her ears lazily laying about upon her head .

" Please, just tell me how to fix this .. How can I make you see the things that I am just starting to see for myself .. ? That I can't let you go , and you can't leave me , for I won't let you.." The hanyou continued , as if he speaking to her yet , asking the very same of himself.

TBC...


End file.
